


Spikeaholics

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what would happen if Spike was like alcohol to the Buffy crew.<br/>Post Consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spikeaholics

#### Buffy looked at the seven people sitting in a circle and said, "This meeting of Spikeaholics is now in session. I believe that it is once again Angel's turn to speak. Angel."

The others tittered excitedly as they waited for the ensouled vampire to begin. He was the favorite speaker of the group because he was the only one to actually have seen Spike _naked._

"Perfection," Angel began. "Chiseled ice, sculpted marble. Lines and planes, lean musculature that begs to be touched..." 

Willow and Oz were the first to go after five minutes of Angel's story. Buffy wiggled in her chair as she caught them out of the corner of her eye, the red head sitting on the werewolf's face, her own mouth engulfing his hard cock. 

"...His scent was overpowering as I knelt before him, his perfect shaft right in front of my mouth. I licked the pre-cum of the tip, it's saltiness arousing me further as I ran my tongue along his length..." 

The men were stroking themselves through their pants. Cordelia swore softly and attacked the new Watcher. She quickly extracted his erection and impaled herself on it, her legs on either side of Wesley's chair. Even though he'd never seen the blond vampire, Wesley had read and heard enough about him to paint a pretty accurate and arousing picture. 

"...The combination groan and growl as he came was pure music. He held the back of my head as he thrust into my face, spilling his cold semen down my throat..." 

Xander looked at Giles, Giles looked at Xander, and then they were both on the floor. The teen was on his hands and knees as the former Watcher coated himself with lubricant. Soon, they were both panting as Giles pounded into him while stroking the boy's shaft. 

"...so very talented. He nipped and licked his way down my body, making me shake with anticipation. It was exquisite torture, and he was a master at it..." 

By now, Angel and Buffy were both masturbating while facing each other. The Slayer had hiked her skirt up and was sitting spread eagle, fingering herself Angel's hand moved up and down over his hard cock, the pre-cum acting as lubricant as he spoke. 

"...hot and cold at the same time. He sucked hard, this tongue dancing around the sensitive area, driving me wild. I could feel the climax building until I couldn't stand it any more..." 

As in every meeting, the seven members shouted out loud or mentally as they simultaneously came. 

"SPIKE!"

Oz shot his load down Willow's throat as she bucked on his face; Wesley thrust up into Cordelia as he fingered her into orgasm; Giles filled Xander as the teen came on the floor; and Angel's cum ran over his hand as Buffy arched against her fingers. 

The heady smell of sex filled the library as the group calmed down and adjusted their clothing. After a few moments, Buffy stood on shaky legs. "I now call this meeting of Spikeaholics over. Oz is speaker for next time. And don't forget, if you run into Spike..." They all echoed the last part of the mission statement together: 

"Remember to share." 

 

**End**


End file.
